


Red Bird

by wordsarelifealways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking in a baby whose family got on the wrong side of a wendigo, the boys try to name her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bird

When they took in a baby whose family had been shredded by a wendigo they had no idea what her name was. Dean was more than happy to call her Midge, but that didn’t sit right with Castiel or Sam. They both wanted to give her a proper name. A name was crucial to a sense of identity, wasn’t it?

Cas was sat back on a chair cradling the nameless baby. He was still awkward, still unable to completely relax when he was holding her, even after watching Dean’s well practiced technique.

There had been a few times that Castiel had been holding her where Dean intervened, literally manhandling Castiel’s arms around and readjusting Midge. Dean was a natural parent, they all knew it though no one seemed to acknowledge it, a natural care giver and Castiel and Sam were both more than willing to let Dean take point on this.

Except, apparently, when it came to naming this baby.

“What’s wrong with Midge?” Dean kept grumbling. “It’s you two whining about it! She’s cool with it!”

“She’s an infant, Dean. She’d be ‘cool’ with most things as long as she got fed and changed and naps.” Castiel pointed out, which only made Dean roll his eyes.

“He’s right.” Sam nodded and Dean shot a scowl at him.

“Fine. What would you call her?” Dean snapped and Sam put his hands up.

“Chill out, Dean. You know you can’t call her Midge forever.” Sam replied calmly, getting a huff in response.

Castiel looked down, searching her face for the answer. Was it always this difficult to name new humans? Castiel didn’t recall anything like this ever happening in heaven when new fledglings were born. How did parents ever decide on a name?

Most parents had nine months to decide, he supposed. That was considerably more time than he and the Winchester’s had.

“Who are you, hmm?” He murmured as he brushed his fingers across her forehead gently. Castiel may not have possessed Dean’s natural talents, but he had developed a very strong fondness for this baby girl nevertheless.

“You know she can’t speak yet, right?” Castiel could hear Dean raising his eyebrows and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m well aware of how human infants develop, yes.” Castiel focused on the little face in his arms. She had big eyes the colour of a sharp spring sky; the clearest periwinkle blue Castiel had ever seen.

Castiel vividly remembered the first time he had flown. It was such a clear day; the skies had been almost exactly the colour of those eyes staring up at him. He remembered the exhilaration and the rush of wind around him and through his feathers.

Mostly he recalled the sensation of pure freedom. When he was flying he wasn’t another angel in a long line of angels, he was part of something bigger. He felt at peace in the air, in between heaven and earth.

Looking back, Castiel suspected that may have been a sign of things to come.

Shaking the thought from his head, Castiel focused back on his tiny friend. She needed a name. She needed an identity that gave her that deep connection with the world. She needed something that was only hers, something that differentiated her from the hundreds of other tiny new lives on this earth.

Ignoring the Winchester’s bickering in the background about names, Castiel touched two fingers ever so lightly to her forehead. With one look, he knew what her name should be.

“Robin.” He said aloud.

“What?” Both Winchester’s turned and looked at him and Castiel looked over at them calmly.

“Her name should be Robin.” He clarified.

“Why? Is she going to rob from the rich and give to the poor?” Dean asked sarcastically. “Did you a see a future as an outlaw for her? Sorry to disappoint but I don’t need a magic angel touch to know that’s what’s waiting for her growing up with us.”

“Robin Hood wasn’t real.” Castiel pointed out. “And she likes birds. Do you have a better name in mind?” He asked and Dean threw his hands down.

“Fine, fine! Call her Robin!” He exclaimed, walking off into the kitchen. No doubt the smell of dinner would soon permeate the bunker; Dean had fallen into the habit of stress cooking.

Castiel preferred it to the near alcoholism he used to know in Dean.

“Robin it is.” Sam nodded, smiling down at her. “Good job, Cas.” And with that Sam too disappeared, going in the direction of the library.

“Welcome to the world, Robin. I’m sorry we met under such violent circumstances.” Castiel murmured, staring into those endless sky eyes. Glancing around Castiel decided it was quiet enough, and he touched her forehead again and watched that brief snatch of memory that shone so brightly in Robin’s mind.

A small red bird soaring alongside the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at whoismisha.tumblr.com for more drabbles


End file.
